vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Wakeman
|-|Jenny Wakeman= |-|Cluster-Possessed Jenny= Summary Global Robotic Response Prototype Model Unit XJ-9, AKA Jenny Wakeman', is the main protagonist of "My Life as a Teenage Robot". She is a state-of-the-art robotic protector of Earth, armed with advanced weaponry and devices at her disposal, but wishes to live the life of a normal teenager. Throughout the series, she tries to balance her life with duties of a crime-fighter while attending high school and proceeding with teenage endeavors. Thanks to having advanced artificial intelligence, Jenny's personality is that of an eager, young, tomboyish teenager. In her duties as a crime fighter and global responder, she is vigilant and determined to get the job done, though she can be reckless and quick to jump the gun in very few instances. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: XJ-9, Jenny Wakeman Origin: My Life as a Teenage Robot Gender: Genderless, Appears female Age: 5, 15 to 16 (Mentally and physically) Classification: Robot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Has a wide arcenal of weapons and technology, Limited Shapeshifting and Body Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot energy from her hands and eyes), Limited Magnetism Manipulation, Limited Air Manipulation (Can generate powerful winds with giant fans), Regeneration (High-Mid), Explosion Manipulation with missiles, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Aura, Battle Precognition, Can spray water (requires a outside source), Can track flying objects with her radar, Limited Attack Reflection (Can reflect lasers with her shields), Healing, Elasticity, Multilingualism, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses, X-Ray Vision, Ultraviolet Vision, Resistance to heat | All previous abilities, Hive Mind, Technological Manipulation, Can absorb other robots Attack Potency: Solar System level (Pushed the sun) | Solar System level (Superior to all of the other Wakeman robots, including XJ-8, who is superior to base form Jenny) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Two hundred nineteen million times faster than light, Flies to space in seconds) | Massively FTL+ (Superior to base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class XTJ | Class XTJ Durability: Solar System level (Can fight opponents who are comparable to her in power, Tanked a hit that threw her into a far away planet) | Solar System level (Ignores attacks from XJ-8, who is superior to base form Jenny) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee physically, Unknown with weapons Standard Equipment: List of weapons used by Jenny in the series Intelligence: Extremelly good fighter (Good markswoman, Fought multiple opponets while blindfolded) Weaknesses: Her internal parts are far more vulnerable to damage than her external parts. She quickly shuts down if her power source is cut off, but she can compensate somewhat with solar panels and backup batteries. She is more vulnerable to electrical and sometimes water based attacks. | Will go back to base form if she wakes up. Key: Base | Cluster-Possessed Jenny Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Category:Robots Category:Protagonists Category:Genderless Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Aura Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Water Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Healing Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Resistance Users Category:TV Characters Category:Hive Mind Users Category:Technology Users Category:Absorption Users